Memento
by cosmojewel
Summary: Its JaeHo Fic. Jae!seme Yun!uke. Terima flame dan bashing yang mendidik. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Deru mesin mobil lamborgini membelah keheningan malam itu, sang pengemudi—kim jaejong—baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara disalah satu firma hukum ternama di Seoul. Wajahnya sudah sangat lesu, dia ingin segera sampai rumah dan istirahat membayangkan dirinya berendam air hangat sungguh membuat dia ingin segera pulang.

Jalan yang dilalui sudah lengang, jelas saja karena waktu menunjukan pukul 01.00. tiba-tiba jalan yang dilalui jaejoong terhalang oleh sesuatu tak ayal dia mengerem mendadak karena melihat sesuatu didepannya untung dia tidak terlalu mengantuk sehingga masih sadar untuk mengerem.

Alangkah kaget saat turun dan memeriksa 'sesuatu' itu,

"Yunho ?!"pekiknya kaget, dia mengenali 'sesuatu' itu atau bisa dibilang seseorang. Ya seseorang yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya 5 tahun silam. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan nostalgia masa lalunya dia langsung memeriksa tanda vital yunho, syukur masih ada walaupun sangat lemah dengan segera dia mengangkat yunho—yang ternyata—ringan ke dalam mobilnya, rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berendam di air hangat sepertinya harus ditunda dulu.

A/N

Hello minna-san, ini adalah fic JAEHO Jae!Top dan Yun!Uke.

Iya,kalian gak salah baca kok ini memang fic JaeHo

Sudah lama aku ingin membuat cerita ini, aku suka YUNJAE tapi aku lebih suka JAEHO, pokoknya yunho harus jadi uke. Apa kalian gak liat kalo dia itu imut(melihat dia dijaman dulu dan sekarang juga sama) dan aku suka dia yang tersiksa.

Oke, aku tau setelah fic ini di publish banyak yang akan nge-bash isi ceritaku, no problem. But not bash character in my story. They not faults, its my faults okay?

Kalian bisa nge-bashing aku sampai kalian puas, tapi yang mendidik ya!

Just read it and enjoy, tell me if you want continue this fic.

Goodbye everybody. Hargai perbedaan, ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Memento

Rating : T

Chapter: 1/?

Pairing: JaeHo (untuk saat ini)

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, cast lain menyusul.

Enjoy guys!

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang kau bawa itu Jae?" Seorang dokter dengan scrub khas rumah sakit menghampiri sahabatnya dengan terburu-buru apalagi dia baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi, ya yunho langsung masuk ruang operasi melihat keadaannya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dan kebetulan dokter yang menangani yunho adalah temannya,dia adalah Kim Junsu.

"Dia Yunho, bagaimana keadaannya?"Tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku tak percaya dengan yang aku temukan, dia sangat parah, luka di dadanya itu yang membuatnya kritis belum lagi memar-memar yang sepertinya baru didapatnya 1 atau 2 hari yang lalu juga bekas luka yang sepertinya dia alami berulang-ulang, dan yang paling membuatku kaget, dia mengalami pelecehan seksual."

"Apa kau bilang? Dia . .dia. . Oh God what happen with you Yun ?"Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan emosi, siapa orang jahat yang tega melecehkan yunho, dan dia baru bertemu yunho sekarang sementara junsu bilang yunho seperti mengalami penyiksaan yang berulang-ulang berarti selama lima tahun itu yunho telah mengalami hidup yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Lalu kapan aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Sebentar lagi, suster akan memindahkannya ke ruang ICU aku terpaksa menempatkannya disana karena tadi aku sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya." Ucapan junsu membuat Jaejoong naik pitam, dia tak akan melepaskan orang yang telah melukai Yunhonya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Ruang operasi dibuka dan suster mendorong ranjang yang diatasnya terbaring seseorang yang sangat dicintai Jaejoong, masker oksigen senantiasa mengirimkan oksigen yang tidak bisa dipompa secara maksimal oleh paru-panya, tubuhnya dipenuhi perban, dan angan lupakan tubuh kurusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, bukankah kau ingin mandi, tadi?" Junsu berusaha mencairkan suasana yang ada di Ruang ICU itu, Jaejoong masih menggenggam tangan yunho, dia tak mau terjadi apa-apa lagi pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Kapan dia akan bangun Su?"

"Aku memberinya obat tidur agar dia bisa istirahat banyak, terlebih jika dia cepat bangun dia pasti akan kesakitan merasakan lukanya itu, kau tenang saja dia aman disini"Bujuk Junsu mengerti ketakutan sahabatnnya.

"Kenapa Su, aku baru bertemu dia sekarang? Ini salahku, kenapa aku tak berusaha membujuknya lebih keras lagi untuk ikut aku, kalau saja dia ikut aku lima tahun yang lalu dia tak akan tergeletak disini."kata Jaejoong penuh penyesalan

"Kau tak boleh menyesal, yang penting sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Yah, walaupun keadaannya seperti ini. Apa kau sudah memberitahu keluarganya?" tanya junsu mengalihkan perhatian

"Aku tak tahu siapa keluarganya sekarang, ibunya sudah meninggal saat kami masih bersama-sama ayahnya aku tak tahu dimana, sejak kecil dia tinggal bersama ibunya."jawab Jaejoong mengingat-ingat masa lalu dengan yunho.

"Temannya? Dia pasti punya teman akrab"Tebak Junsu.

"Dia sangat tertutup Su, dia hanya punya aku, hanya aku, saat aku mengajaknya bertemu dengan teman-temanku dia hanya berlindung dibalik punggungku, tapi ada satu orang yang saat itu berhasil membuatnya tidak gugup. ."Jaejoong mengingat "Yoochun! Aku ingat, dia yang saat itu berhasil membuat yunho tak gugup dengan teman-temanku, kau tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Jaejoong semangat. Tapi segera patah mendapat gelengen dari Junsu.

"Aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, tapi aku punya nomor hp nya, kau mau?"tawar junsu yang langsung dijawab anggukkan jaejoong.

"Aku akan pulang dulu Su, jaga dia ya" pinta Jaejoong dia pulang setelah mengecup kening yunho.

"cepatlah sadar yun" Ucapnya setelah itu dia melesat pulang dengan lamborghininya.

"kau harus cepat sadar yun, Jae menunggumu."Ucap junsu sebelum meninggalkan . Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, air mata menetes dari sudut mata yunho.

**TBC.**

**A/N**

Maaf aku potong cerita ini disini, aku hanya ingin menuliskan apa yang ada dipikiranku, takutnya besok sudah menguap saat aku bangun tidur.

Aku tak menyangka banyak yang ingin membaca cerita ini.

Maaf jika cerita lanjutannya tidak seindah yang kalian bayangkan.

Its time to reply Review

**10rh :** gomawo sudah menghargai perbedaan. Ya terimakasih salam hangatnya, thanks for review ne^^

**iloyalty1: **jinjja? Suka JaeHo juga ? wah seneng aku kalau ada yang sama, kirain Cuma diluar negri aja yang suka JaeHo. Thanks for review.

Shikawa : haha iya bash aja aku, makasih udah hargai fic abal ini, ini udah asap, ya walaupun hanya se-encrit. Thanks for review.

dhinie aja : hehe ^^ thanks for review.

**pepiqyu : **baru pertama ? YJS ya? Thanks for review guys^^

**Asha lightyagamikun : **dari pen namenya kamu suka Light? Aku juga suka *gak nanya*, ya semoga aku kuat. Thanks for review.

shimmax : thank you, akhirnya aku nemu orang yang sama suka jaeho, tapi sekarang udah bisa kebayang kan? Thanks for review^^

Kyu501lover: iya, aku terinspirasi dari fic Jaeho yang ada di Asianfanfics, masa di ffn yang segede itu gak ada, akhirnya nyoba nulis deh. Yunho mendesah? Kayaknya bisa jadi masukkan, tapi nanti rating bisa dinaikkan setinggi tiang bendera haha. Btw, thanks for review.

**alienacass: **linknya disebar di fb? Emang iya? *mikir* emang iya sih aku open bash(?) karena pairnya yang gak umum. Ya mereka kan cowok, toh gak harus uke jadi uke trus *pengaruh ByaRen*. Okey thanks for review.

doki doki: makasih udah nghargai (?) thanks for review^^

**FaniHyuk: **hai, kau suka Hyukjae? *abaikan* baru pertama nemu jaeho? Ini udah kilat, tapi Cuma se-encrit(?). thanks for review

Tifamin: oke, oke ini udah lanjut, maaf Cuma dikit. Thanks for review.

**Jaemums:**betul banget, aku terinspirasi dari sana, ternyata ada yang suka jaeho juga ya di indo kirain Cuma diluar aja. Betul banget, yun itu imut. Thanks for review^^

Joongie : iya aku nyoba yang baru, yun jadi uke. Thanks for review^^

**yunhoism: **semoga aku tak kalap merubah yunho jadi sangat OOC, karena dia juga biasku. Thanks for review^^

Aku xD: thanks for review^^

**Himawari Ezuki: **ini udah tapi Cuma sedikit, thanks for review^^

Nubiel: iya, aku Cuma mau nyoba dulu barangkali gak ada yang terima kan bisa langsung dihapus. Thanks for review.

Sekali lagi terimakasih sema sudah sempat mampir^^


End file.
